The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sorbaria sorbifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Levgreen’. ‘Levgreen’ is a new cultivar of false spirea, a shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered in summer of 2007 by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed plant of Sorbaria sorbifolia that was growing in a container in Ste-Therese, Quebec, Canada.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in summer of 2008 in Ste-Therese, Quebec, Canada. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture initiated from meristematic tissue has determined that the characteristics of ‘Levgreen’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.